


You're as sweeet as honey

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Gerard, Genderbending, Little!Gerard, mafia!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	You're as sweeet as honey

God, Gee way is so pretty. The way her hair flows just above her shoulders and how the vibrant red catches everyone's attention. The way she smiles at her friends during the breaks. To everyone else she is just Gee Way, the popular girl to fuck. The dumb girl who knows nothing. But she's not. I've seen how intelligent she is. Straight A's. No B's or C's in sight.

She is the older sister of my best friend Mikey Way. He's very protective of her and whenever I am at their house, he'll always tell her to stay in her room or go out with her friends. He doesn't trust me. Maybe its my reputation of fucking and dumping girls but none compare to Gee in anyway possible.

The girls fuck me for money and I couldn't care les about it, I have a lot of money, so what?

She always wears short skirts and hardly ever talks. I've never had a conversation with her but I often see her looking at me through the corner of my eye. Its cute.

I promised I'd meet Mikey and we'd go back to either mine or his but after an unfortunate problem a few weeks ago, my father is still very cautious of who comes in and out of the Iero residence.

Although the problem had been solved it still didn't stop my father's anxiety of losing everything he had worked so hard to keep.

I was lying on my leather sofa, located in the centre of my room, opposite a big TV I hardly ever used. I had convinced my father to paint my walls black so my room could be as dark as possible. At the time he had accused me of opening a sex dungeon, I just laughed it off and continued to paint the walls. 

My king sized bed sat just behind the sofa, dark red sheets line the mattress as well as my macbook sat perfectly on top of it, open ever so slightly.

Over on the wall next to my bed was an old shelf, CD's and rare vinyl's sat upon the dark wood. Next to the shelf was my CD and Vinyl player. And on the opposite wall were frames of the family I loved. My mother being in the main frame on the wall. I missed her dearly but I couldn't turn back time.

It was summer in Italy and we had decided to visit Grandparents over there. We didn't know they knew too. They found our family at the house and started shooting. My Mother, one of the twins and Grandfather all got caught in the cross fire. All 3 dying. It is now only My father, My Grandmother, my younger sister and I.

I jumped as my phone vibrated on the table, I shot up and read the text from Mikey. Come to mine.

I replied quickly and pulled my shoes on and my jacket opening up the door and stepping out into the hallway.

I jogged down the marble stairs and into the sitting room giving my little sister, May, a kiss on the head before running out the door and out of the gates.

People always asked how my family had so much money, I used to say from my grandparents but after middle school I found it difficult to lie so I just told them the truth.

My father owns a business, specifically working with drugs. He sells drugs, makes drugs, buys drugs and smuggles drugs through the country. The business was worth millions.

The Way's lived in a similar house, They don't have as much money but inherited the house from their parents and so forth.

I was outside their door now, knocking lightly on the wood, waiting for someone to answer the door. To my surprise it wasn't Mikey who opened the door this time book in front of the open door stood Gee, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Hey sweetie. Is Mikey in?" I asked, leaning against the frame as I observed the girl in front of me.

Her cheeks were growing redder by the second. She nodded slowly and pulled me in the house, closing the door behind me and whispering. "I'll take you to him." She smiled softly and grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling my up the stairs and towards the corridor I was familiar with. She was holding my hand firmly as she continued pulling me in different directions.

I soon didn't recognise the hallways we were in and I was pretty sure we had passed Mikey's room. She opened a white door, ushering me inside before closing and locking the door behind her.

I was stood in a light pink bedroom, with a large bed in the centre and teddy's lined up on the cushions. She had a bay window with a book shelf directly next to it. A laptop lay on a white table, the familiar dark blue covering the screen.

"Gee?" I looked down at her, cheeks red and flaming as she continued looking at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment in time. Yes the cream colour did look nice against the pinks but it wasn't extremely interesting.

Her head moved up slowly, looking me in the eyes and letting out a small giggle. "I want to get to know you Frankie."

She beamed a large smile at me before pushing me over to her bed, I perched on the end as she sat cross legged in the centre. I didn't expect to be pulled into a hug straight away but I hugged her back tightly as she relaxed against my chest. "I really like you." She mumbled into my jacket, I smiled lightly.

"I really like you too kitten." She pulled away from me quickly, her face bright red and her eyes filled with worry.

"Frankie?" She whimpered, ducking her head down to avoid eye contact with me.

"Yes?" 

"W-why did y-you call me kitten?"

"Because you're cute just like one." I smirked causing her to giggle slightly and pull me into another hug. She squirmed around before shifting upwards and pecking my cheek softly.

She moved back to hug me and gasped softly, pulling away and grabbing my hand again. Unlocking the door and running down the hallways until we reached Mikey's room. "Sorry, I kept you so long." She smiled softly pecking me on the cheek and walking away.

I grinned before opening the door and wandering into Mikey's room. There he was sat on the bed looking furious with his cell phone between his fingers. "Where the hell were you!" he shouted. " I left you loads of texts!"

"Hey, calm the fuck down, my dad just wanted to talk to me." I lied, putting my hands up in innocence. "Why'd you want me here so bad?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and launching myself on his bed.

"I need you to stay here while I'm out, I'll be gone about 2 hours. Pete wants to meet me and Mum and Dad aren't back from Tokyo until next week. I want you to help Gee with whatever she needs. Okay?" I nodded. Sighing quietly and raising my eyebrows at him. 

"Basically you want me to baby-sit your older sister?" He nodded in agreement before pulling on his shoes, waving goodbye to me and sprinting away.

I heard the front door slam and groaned, laying back on his bed. I decided that staying in Mikey's room was a stupid idea seeing as he never let me touch his TV or laptop. I stepped out his door and stalked down the halls until I reached the staircase, making my way down into the living room.

I turned the TV and flicked through the channels. The only thing that seemed remotely interesting was Supernatural. I clicked on it and watched the episode in a daze before I heard a muffled squeak.

I turned around being faced with Gee dress in just light purple panties and a bra. I heard her giggle. "Frankie! Close your mouth!" She giggled again jumping onto the sofa so she was sat right next to me. "I heard Cas so I came down." I nodded and turned back to watch the programme.

All the way through the episode I could feel my pants getting tighter as I couldn't keep my mind off what Gee was wearing. I was thankfully pulled out of my thoughts by Gee. "I'm hungry Frankie!" She whined tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Okay, lets go get some food, do you want take out?" I asked standing up at the same time as she did. She giggled and nodded before running up the stairs quickly and I waited for her to get dressed before she hopped downstairs in a blue onsie which I noticed to be Stitch.

She smiled pulling up the hood and holding my hand. I grabbed the keys off the dining table and stepped outside with Gee. "What food do you want?"

"Pizza!" She squealed, as I locked the door and walked down the porch steps. "Frankie! My legs hurt can you carry me?" She asked softly, batting her eye lashes at me. I nodded picking her up, she was a lot lighter than I expected. As we walked I could feel her gaze on me, I smiled softly and continued the walk down the path.

I didn't want to carry Gee and a pizza back so I decided on walking back to mine to grab the car. She looked up at me confused when I entered the house. "Don't worry I'm just getting me car keys. Do you want to wait down here?" She shook her head and I continued to walk up the stairs to my room.

I lay her down on my bed and searched around my room for the keys. "Frankie! Its so dark in here." She whimpered.

"Don't worry baby girl we'll be gone in a minute." I found my keys and picked her back up walking back down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom i noticed a small figure, May was sat by the door scowling.

"FRANK!" She lightened up, running forwards towards me an holding onto my leg tightly.

"Hey, sorry kiddo, I have to go again. I'll be back later, I promise." She nodded and looked back up at Gee in a questioning gaze.

"Who is that?" She asked sternly.

"This is Gee, Mikey's sister." She scowled at Gee. "Nuh-uh Kid, be nice." I warned her. She continued to scowl. I gave her a stern look but she just ran off into the living room.

I kissed Gee on the cheek softly before setting her down on her feet and pulling her over to the door. I unlocked the car and ushered Gee inside the passenger seat. We drove off in the direction of the local pizza place. I decided to place a CD in the player, later noticing it to be The Smashing Pumpkins.

She started humming along to the songs that came through the speakers.

I parked the car and turned off the engine. She pouted when I didn't pick her up. 

We walked into the place hand in hand and stood at the front desk to place an order. "One medium vegan and one small cheese." The lady repeated back at me, I nodded and handed over the money awaiting my change. She placed the miscellaneous change in my hand and handed me my receipt with a wink.

I looked at the receipt in my hands before sighing at what she wrote on it. There were numbers lined up at the bottom, with a name and a kiss. I screwed up the receipt and threw it in the bin, making sure she watched me do it.

Gee looked at me confused, holding onto my hand tightly. I smiled down at her and gripped her hand back just as tightly. The lady came over to us both handing me the small pizza and explaining that the other one will be a few more minutes I nodded and held the box in my hand.

I noticed a napkin on top of the box had her number and name on it as well. She really wanted me to get her number, I sighed, pushing the napkin into my pocket and sitting the pizza down next to me. "Frankieee... Why is it taking so long?" She whined, moving herself so she was sat in my lap facing me.

She started wiggling about in my lap and my forgotten boner from earlier was soon coming back. I cursed, trying to think of something else to keep my mind off Gee's wriggling.

She looked up at me innocently and dragged her hand from where it was sitting on my chest lower and lower until it was hovering over my crotch. I groaned as she began palming me through me jeans. Her other hand went up to my neck as she pulled me in for a kiss while she continued to palm my growing erection.

I moaned into the kiss, and she took advantage of it, slipping her tongue into my mouth. We continued to kiss until she pulled away and zipped her onesie down making her breasts obscenely pop out of the gap in the fabric. I moaned at the sight, catching her in another kiss and pulled my hand up to her chest and began squeezing and cupping them in my palm.

She moaned quietly into my mouth and started rubbing faster and faster at my erection, I was close to coming until a cough echoed out in front of us. She stopped palming me and zipped her onsie back up pulling away from the kiss and blushing a dark shade of red.

She stood up off my lap and grabbed the pizza from the woman who had rudely interrupted a extremely heated make out session.

I groaned and picked up the other pizza and headed out of the shop and placed the pizza on the back seat and buckled Gee in. We drove back to her house, the entire way she was grinning at me. She didn't even hum along to the songs.

The house was still empty when we got back and I sighed in relief, I placed the boxes down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, pulling Gee down with me. She refused to sit down before taking off her Onsie. She said it was because it was too warm. I knew the real reason why she didn't want to wear it, she just wanted to be a tease.

"Frankie... Your jeans look a little tight, why don't you take them off." She whispered in my ear seductively. It was true the jeans were tight. I stood up and slid out of the denim before sitting back on the sofa with Gee. She whined softly, crawling over to me and pulling on the hem of my shirt, I complied, pulling the fabric over my head and let her gaze down at my toned chest.

Her breath hitched and before I could even open the box of pizza she was sat back in my lap, kissing my roughly and sliding a hand into my boxers, grabbing hold of my dick and slowly stroking me.

I threw my head back, moving my hands to her bra and unhooking it throwing it over the couch to land on the floor.

I held her wrist, stopping her hand from stroking me before I pulled my boxers off quickly and stared at her with lust clouding my senses. I held her waist and picked her up slowly, carrying her up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

I lay her down on the bad and kneeled down between her legs, pulling the panties down and kissing up her thighs softly. She gasped as I began running my tongue over her entrance, flicking her clit every so often which made her release a loud moan and arch her back. I knew she had came already and I continued to lick her softly.

"Just fuck me already, daddy!" She moaned, I complied before trailing kisses up her body until my lips were latched onto her neck sucking harshly.

"Only if you are a good kitten."

"I'll be good Daddy I promise!" She whined so I continued to suck at her neck, leaving purple and red love bites all down the pale flesh as I pushed in slowly and emitted an obscene moan from her lips. I observed the purple marks knowing she was now mine, I smirked proudly at myself as I watched her mouth agape and moaning softly. 

I began thrusting myself inside of her as I watched her fall apart beneath me in a fit of orgasms and moans. "Kitten, you're so good, so tight." I moaned out and moved my hand that was gripping onto to the bed sheets moved towards her clit, rubbing it softly as she moaned out louder and louder.

"Daddy! Faster!" She screamed and letting a loud moan rip through her. I rubbed faster and snapped by hips forward with more force. She squealed and moved a hand up to her breasts, squeezing them.

Every few minutes she would moan at her loudest and I knew she had come at least three times by now. She was shaking, her right hand balling up the sheets and gripping onto them tightly.

I was close to coming so I pulled out of her, she looked a me in confusion. "Suck daddy's cock, kitten." I moaned out as I stroked myself whilst she sat up moving onto her knees.

"Yes, daddy." She purred, looking up at me with innocent eyes that drove me crazy. She gave my dick a small kiss and began licking the tip softly before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it softly, collecting the precome on her tongue. She moved her head down lower and began lapping her tongue along the underside of my dick where the sensitive vein was.

I moaned, lacing my fingers through her hair and soon I was coming down her throat, letting out small grunts. I pulled away and watched her lick her lips, swallowing what was left in her mouth.

I smiled pulling her up in my arm and kissing her softly. "Frankie?" She pulled away. "Will you be my Daddy?" She asked, hiding her obvious blushing face in the crook of my neck.

"Of course I will, Princess." I smiled at her, lifting her up and carrying her back downstairs into the living room so we could finally eat our pizza, after all it was the reason this all happened.

When we got downstairs I didn't expect to see Mikey stood by the sofa, his arms crossed and his face red. "Fuck dude, I'm naked, Can you stop looking at me and your sister!" I laughed, picking up her onsie and passing it over to her, she slipped it on and stood proudly next to me.

"Frank, put some fucking pants on and while you're at it you can get your keys and leave." I frowned, picking up my boxers and sliding them on.

"No!" Gee huffed, stamping her foot on the hard wood floor. "Daddy stays!" She ordered, clinging onto my side.

"Gee, we have talked about this." Mikey sighed.

"Daddy stays and that's final!" She whined and pulled me onto the sofa, placing the cold pizza on my lap. I opened the box and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Kitten." I smiled, and watched as she nibbled on the corner of a slice of pizza. She smiled back up at me, munching on the slice.

I hooked my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me softly. She giggled and continued eating. I heard Mikey groan behind me.

"Calm down dude. You obviously didn't get laid tonight, come have some pizza and watch Supernatural with us." He nodded and sat down next to me grabbing my pizza and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Frank?"

"Yes."

"Please don't hurt Gee, I trust you more than the other guys she's dated please don't hurt her." I nodded and looked down at Gee who had discarded her pizza on the coffee table and was examining the tattoos that littered my hands and arms.

-

Two episodes of Supernatural later and Mikey was sat on the floor, texting Pete.

Gee groaned quietly and crawled into my lap, facing me and started to kiss down my neck. She began biting and sucking at the skin in-between the tattoos on my neck. "Kitten, don't suck so hard unless you want round two." I whispered in her ear but she continued to suck harder and harder, I took the hint and pulled the zip down on her onsie and moved my hand so it was between her legs in the fabric of the onsie.

She giggled softly as I began to rub her clit softly before dipping two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out. She moaned and Mikey's head shot up.

"Seriously!" He groaned. "You guys are gross." He stood up and walked away and up the stairs. I heard his bedroom door slam loudly and I continued to finger her faster until she was moaning loudly and gripping onto my hair tightly.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered before resting her head against my chest and I listened to her light snores fill the room.


End file.
